Saving Sammy
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Spoilers for season 9! You have been warned. Gadreel turns the tables, trapping Sam Winchester away in his own head, if he can't speak, Sam can't expel the angel. Can big brother Dean save Sammy? I own nothing, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"Cast him out, Sam!" Yells Crowley, the demons very life hindered on the rescue of the youngest Winchester

Sam growled as he kicks the man, no the angel who'd apparently been possessing him since he woke up "I said-"

Gadreel laid crunched underneath Sam's left leg, he couldn't allow Sam to expel him, not before he became a hero "I'm sorry for this, Sam. I really am"

Sam stares perplexed, all fury lost at the angles words, only to return full force upon sight of the smirk "I don't care what you have to say, I'm done with you and I want you-"

Sam is silenced as the wallpaper suddenly jumps to life, ripping apart into long strands and wrapping around his mouth, effectively gagging the young man.

"Sam!" Cries Crowley, this wasn't going well, one look at Gadreels twisted smile was all the king of hell needed "Alrighy then, plan B"

Sam can only watch as his only hope of rescue flees, if Crowley knew their safe word, than Dean was the one who sent him.

Gadreel smiles at the fallen Winchester, only now he had to make more secure accommodations for his young host "Come Sam, let me show you to your new home."

Sam struggles, curse words screamed into the all to tight gag, there was no way he would listen to this man.

Gadreel sighs, hands moving about as more images come off the walls, these ones meshing into snake like ropes "It really didn't have to be this way, Sam"

Sam glares as the coils slither closer, both ends wrapping around his wrists, forcing his two hands together painfully behind his back.

"I realized early on that you are quite skilled when it comes to escaping, that's why this time I'm going to make complete sure you're properly secured."

With that the coils roam further up his arms, attaching to his upper arms and elbows, painfully scrunching Sam's shoulder blades together.

Sam yelps in pain, he'd been tied up numerous times, however, Gadreel seemed to know exactly where to tie each double knot, choosing a nerve to home each and every one.

Once Sam's upper body was restrained, the dark whips made there way downwards, wrapping around each individual ankle, then pulling the young man's legs upwards before finally looping the crossed feet into the already bound wrists.

This arrangement still didn't seem like it was enough for Gadreel, the angel motioned with his hands once again. Seconds later the ropes snared around Sam's thighs before looping into the upper arm knots, effectively keeping Sam from moving a single muscle.

"There we go, now you're not going anywhere, Sammy." States Gadreel, his last hand motion given.

A hard knock to the side of his head causes Sam's world to darken, the last thing he see's above him is the smiling angel captor "Dean ... Help me"

 **So I really like season 9, particularly this episode and I had this little idea floating around my head and decided why not write it?**


	2. Chapter 2

The demon rushes out of Sam's body, jamming himself down his hosts throat in his frantic haste "We've got a problem"

Dean and Castiel stare, hands clenched "What kind of problem? Did you find, Sam?" Speaks the gravely voice of Castiel

"To answer your question, yes I found Sam, but so did Gadreel." Answers Crowley

"What happened? Is Sam ok?" Questions Dean "I swear to god if you left my little brother in the dark-"

"I had no bloody choice! Gadreel gagged Moose so he can't expel the bastard!"

Dean looks from the chained king of hell to his unconscious little brother "That lying son of a bitch!"

The elder Winchester smacks at the younger's body "You let my brother go or I swear to god I'll kill you! You hear me!"

Castiel moves to hold Dean back "Dean! Stop, that's still Sam's body. We will get your brother back"

Dean whirls around angrily "How, Cas? Sam's the only one that can expel him and he can't talk!"

Castiel was seconds away from giving his famous trademark I don't know, when a new presence catches his attention "Dean ... Someone's here"

Dean's green eyes widen, oh this was just perfect "What? Can you tell who it is?"

"The goody two shoes angel can't, but I can" states Crowley "And I believe it's someone you know very well, an ex-father figure, perhaps?"

"B-Bobby?" Whispers Dean, a slight touch to his shoulder answers that question for him "Bobby, Sammy's in trouble, I did something stupid and I'm not sure how to fix it."

The spirited form of one Bobby Singer appears before the three, a small glass held in his hand "Ya stupid idgit! If Sam can't wake up, then you get inside his head and fish him out."

"What? How the hell am I supposed to get in Sam's head, Bobby? I already got an angel and a demon in there, damn it! Don't you think if I had a way to go myself I would have already done it?" Screams Dean

Bobby sighs before handing over the glass to a perplexed Castiel "If you weren't so focused on your damn guilt of doing this to your brother you'd have realized that there is a way for you to walk around in Sam's head."

Dean walks over to Castiel, taking the glass and smelling the contents "Jesus, Bobby this smells terrible!"

But familiar... where had he smelled this scent before? "Ya wanna just cut to the chase here, Bobby? Sam's running out of time!"

"Use the African dream root, ya idgit!" With that the specter fades away.

Without a second thought Dean rips a few strands of Sam's dark locks from his head, mixing the DNA into the drink. "I'm goin in"

"Dean, let me come with you, I can help" speaks Castiel

Dean shakes his head "Nah, I've got a bigger job for you guys."

"We'll spit it out then, I'd like to get off this leash and get as far away from anything Winchester as possible" spits an annoyed Crowley

"You gotta keep Gadreel busy, poke and prod until that son of a bitch is back topside and away from Sam."

Crowley smiles as he rises to his feet, hand reaching to tug at one of the screws currently imbedded in Sam's skull "Let's begin"

 **Dean to the rescue! I honestly wondered why they didn't think of this, and I just had to include Bobby, wish they'd bring him back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's skull was pounding, his arms and legs felt as if they were on fire, what happened? He remembered being on a case with Dean about cheerleaders when Crowley...

Sam jerks into awareness, memories of Gadreel flooding his mind, he was possessed by an angle, one that didn't plan on letting his vessel go.

Hazel eyes widen upon sight of the cage bars surrounding him ... He knew this cage all to well. Panic took over as Sam struggled with all the strength he had left, blood coursing down his bound arms and legs.

"No! No, no! I can't be back here, I can't!" Muffled screams echo through the dark cavern, eyes scrunched in fear as tears cascade down swollen cheeks.

"Sam, you're finally awake! How do you like your new room?" Comes a voice off to the distance.

Sam was normally above begging, but this place was hell for him, Lucifers cage was the last place in the entire universe he'd ever want to be in ... yet here he was.

Gadreel ignores the fretful pleas, he really hadn't wanted things to go this far, but Dean had figured out his ruse. "Don't worry, Sam. You're not really in the pit, this was the only place I knew of that could hold you and keep out angles and demons."

A smack from behind causes Sam to turn his body over, hazel eyes widening at the fresh row of bricks Gadreel was building.

All that panic and fear returned 110% as the angel continues to build, brick, mortar, brick, fusing together just outside of his cell.

Sam struggles, he screams, he begs, he deals his very own soul, but Gadreel keeps working on the wall, the bricks now almost to the top of the cage.

Gadreel tunes out the wailing man, he had a wall to finish, he truly felt bad at this turn of events, he knew that Sam would never be the same after this. Once the last brick is fit, a sweep of the hand causes the wall to turn into one solid slab.

Sam rolls into the bars, body crashing as hard as possible in any attempt to escape, not caring how much agony he was in, he had to get out!

Gadreel moves his equipment over to the next wall, blue eyes clashing with hazel "For what it's worth, I did save your life. You'd have died without me being there to heal you."

Sam seethes, he hadn't wanted to be healed, he was ready to go, prepared to die, he'd never asked for any of this.

Gadreel tenderly runs his hand through Sam's hair "You've been through so much, cursed at six moths old, lost those you loved, been blamed for so many tragedies... I wish Dean could have seen things from my perspective, you wouldn't have had to pay for his foolishness."

With a hard shove, Sam is sent into the middle of the cage, a thick chain wrapping around his neck, forcing his head down to the ground.

"It'll all be over soon, Sam" speaks the angle as the wall process begins once more.

Sam screams and pulls, but only succeeds in strangling himself, this was his prison, he was never going to escape from it.

Gadreel suddenly tenses, he could feel the familiar pull to reveal himself "I must go for a bit, but I'll be back, Sam."

Topside Crowley and Castiel stood waiting the appearance of Gadreel, Dean chugging the noxious mixture as Sam's head begins to lift.

Gadreel opens Sam's eyes, his cold glare piercing the demon and angel before him, but sees no sign of Dean "Where's big brother?"

Castiel angrily slaps the speakers face "You don't get to ask any questions. You're a criminal and a disgrace to angels everywhere! If you weren't possessing my friend I'd kill you."

"As far as I'm concerned you can kill him now, one less Winchester to worry about." States Crowly, hand twisting a knob.

Gadreel clenches in pain, being the one in control meant he felt all the torture "You demons are such vile things, such disregard for a mortal life."

Castiel grabs hold of brown locks "You wish to speak of disregarding human life? You're keeping your vessel prisoner in his own head, you're no different than any demon! You need to leave."

Gadreel laughs "I'm not going anywhere, I need this vessel to save all the angles, I will lead us all back to heaven, I will be redeemed and reborn of all my past sins."

"Right, well as much as this has been, let's just start at the fun part, shall we?" Says Crowley, a new screw in hand.

 **Gadreel mentally torturing Sam in the cage ... Wow, I really outdid my self there, poor Sammy! Will Dean save his little brother? Stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4

Green eyes open as Dean takes in his surroundings, the place was dark and fairly warm "Where the hell am I?"

Tiredly Dean rises to his feet, eyes adjusting to the darkness as the familiarity kicks in his brain "Hell, I'm in hell."

Meaning Sammy, his emotional and traumatized little brother was here too "That son of a bitch! Sam, Sammy!"

Dean rushes down the stone steps "If that asshole touched one hair on my brothers head, I'll gank his ass, resurrect him and gank him again!"

If Sam was being kept here, than that meant there would only be one place Gadreel would have trapped the younger Winchester "Lucifers god damn cage!"

Dean flew down the steps, kicked in every single door he passed as he made his way to the cage "Hang on, Sammy!"

The final obstacle barricading him from his brother is brutally kicked in, fired torches light the way to the lone cage.

A dark wall covered the back completely and Dean knew judging by the freshly laid row of bricks Gadreel had been permanently sealing Sam inside. "Sam!"

Sam jumps to awareness at his brother's voice, he knew Dean would come through for him, he always did "Denm!"

Dean runs with all his might down the rickety stairs, ignoring when his foot would get caught or break a board "I'm coming, Sammy!"

The chains clanked as Sam fought to raise his head, just to see if Dean was for real or if he was hallucinating. "Denm, hlp ee!"

Dean uses his trusty blade to scratch out the symbols keeping the cage locked, also allowing any angle or demon interference "Hang on, little brother"

Tears fall once more, only this time in joy and relief, Dean was here, everything was going to okay.

Once the symbols glow ceased Dean rammed into the bars, breaking through far too easily, the things he'd do for his family scared him "Sammy!"

Big brother and little brother reunite as Dean lowers to Sam's head, pulling at the strong gag, if he could remove it, Sam could expel Gadreel.

"Sam, move your jaw as fast as you can! We don't have much time, here!" Orders Dean

Sam complies, moving his tense appendage as fast as possible, Dean pulling to force the gag out. Slowly but surely the multiple layers began to fall "It's working, Sam!"

"Welcome, Dean" A loud, echoing clap freezes the brothers, Dean clutching his knife as he whirls around "I'm saving my brother"

Gadreel motions with his hands, the broken bars repairing, the bricks building on their own at a much faster pace "Can you save him in time?"

Sam screams as the second wall is almost half way finished, jaw moving around furiously "Denm!"

Dean glares at Gadreel, the angel smirking as the second wall is finished, slab molding into the other before the tools begin to work on the third.

Sam struggles and fights to get his brother's attention, Dean was just glaring, he needed his big brother's help "Denm, hrry!"

The third wall was half way done before Dean finally snapped out of it, hands tugging at the tight gag "Come off, damn it!"

The sound of the third wall meshing with the others, tools beginning work on the last wall echo.

Dean's tugs and pulls were having no effect, Sam didn't have much time left "That's it!"

Sam stares as Dean produces his hunting knife, that thing was sharper than an elephants tusk, Sam nods his head to let Dean know it was ok.

"You know I fixed these walls special. Once finished, Sammy will never get out. No one can reach him, ever again" Taunts Gadreel

Dean rapidly begins cutting, slicing through each and every layer, he could hear the bricks fitting into place, see the shadow as the wall grew higher and higher.

"He'll be forever locked away, no angel or demon rescues, no heroic big brother's."

"I'm sorry, Sammy!" Dean doesn't even try to keep from cutting his brother, instead pressing the blade as deeply as he could "Sam!"

"I told you Dean, you'll never save your brother."

Sam fights through the pain of the blade, eyes locking with the angle as the gag finally uncovers his mouth "Get out! I want you out, NOW!"

Just as the last brick is placed, heavenly light shines into the dream, Gadreel screams as he's forced out of his vessel.

 **Sam is saved! But the stories not over yet, one chapter left.**

Sent from my iPhone


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angel and Demon jump as Sam's mouth suddenly opens, white lighting emitting from the open hole.

"Well, well. Looks like Squirrel did it" states Crowley

Castiel runs to Dean as the man suddenly jumps back to life "Sammy!"

"He's alright, Dean. You succeeded" speaks Castiel, heavenly light ceasing as Sam falls limp "Gadreel is gone"

Dean runs to his little brother, removing the restraints, Castiel starting work on the gears "Sam, Sam can you hear me?"

Hazy hazel eyes open, Sam tiredly looking from Dean to Castiel "Cas?"

"Yes, Sam. It's me" declares the angel, gears now fully removed "I'll heal you in just a bit"

Sam nods his head, eyes catching sight of Crowley "You're ... You're still here?"

"I can't quite go anywhere just yet, Moose." Crowley pulls on his leash for emphasis

Lastly Sam turns to face his brother "Dean-"

Sam is interrupted as Dean takes the younger man into his arms, Sam can feel the wetness of Dean's tears on his shirt.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't let you die, you mean everything to me, I can't live without you. He lied to me, said his name was Ezekiel, really cool guy according to Cas, I had to trick you into saying yes, I had to save you, little brother!"

Sam hugs Dean, a part of him was beyond pissed, his brother had lied to him, made the life or death decision for him, had tricked him into housing a psycho angel.

Dean's hug tightens "I know you're probably pissed at me, but damn I don't regret doing it! Evil, psycho angel aside, I would do anything to save you, Sammy."

But another part of Sam was grateful, yes his brother had put him into the mess to begin with, but he'd also come through for him, in a way literally saved him from Hell.

"Dean" Sam felt Dean's body tense as his began to speak "You lied to me, made the decision to live for me when I was ready to die ... A part of me feels I can't trust you like I once did-"

Dean freezes at his little brothers words, he couldn't blame Sam, hell he'd feel the exact same if the situation had been reversed.

"But another part of me, just doesn't ever want to let go of you, you saved me, Dean. I was in the cage, about to be permanently trapped inside my own head. You never gave up on finding me, I heard Gadreel taunt you, I know how deeply his words got to you, but when I needed you the most, you snapped out of it, gave up on revenge to help."

Sam slowly pushes from Dean's hold, brothers eyes meeting once again "Thank you, Dean, you always come through for me ... I'm still pissed, and I can see why you did it, but it's my life. I decide when I'm done, got it?"

Dean doesn't respond, he can't, he'd do literally anything to protect Sam, he'd give up pie, cheeseburgers, even the impala! If it meant keeping Sammy safe.

Sam sighs "Dean, this where you say ok, little brother."

... "Sammy, you know I get all tingly when you take control like that."

It wasn't an agreement, but it also wasn't a flat out refusal either. Sam was always the more chick flick moment brother.

"I mean it, Dean. This can't happen again, my life choices are my own."

"Sam I can't help it, the things I'm willing to do for you, they scare me at times. Gadreel showed me you were ready to die and I couldn't let you, I had to remind you why you're needed here, why I need my pain in the ass little brother."

Sam turns towards Castiel and a now asleep Crowley "Can you give us a minute?"

Castiel nods, the angel pulling on Crowley's chain, dragging the sleeping king of hell from the room.

Sam once again faces his brother, arms crossed over his chest "Wgat do you want me to say, Dean? I agree with you making my choices for me? I like when you lie to me? Well I don't and I won't put up with it anymore."

Dean's eyes widen "What ... What are you saying, Sam?"

"I killed someone Dean, I killed our friend Kevin and a little girls father! Either something changes here and now between us so that this never happens again or I walk." Declares Sam

Dean struggles with what to say next, but Sam walking away would be good in the long run, he'd be safe ... "Sam, I'm gonna fix this mess. There's no blood on your hands, I killed Kevin, that's all on me. Anyway I ... I'm going to go after Gadreel, but I'm gonna go alone."

Sam makes no moves to halt his brother's speech, instead the younger male moving out of his way "I'm not going to stop you, Dean."

Dean slowly walks forward, away from his brother when his right arm is pulled back, green eyes widen as Sam smiles.

"But, I'm not letting you go alone. We do this together, no more lone wolf hunts, no more lies."

Dean shrugs from Sam's hold, the old Dean Winchester smirk curling his lips "Whatever you say, bitch."

Sam playfully smacks at his brothers head "Jerk"

 **** **The end, I loved this episode, however, that ending always bothered me, I understand why things went down that way, but then this idea came to my mind. Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
